1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile coolers and more particularly pertains to such devices which may be connected to the air conditioning system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coolers connected to the air conditioning systems of vehicles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping perishables fresh are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The most pertinent art appears to be U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,478,052 and 3,505,830. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,052 is directed to a tubular beverage cooler connected to an automobile air conditioning system designed to clip onto the door of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,830 discloses a picnic type cooler also tied-into the vehicle air conditioning system. Both of these references depend entirely upon the velocity and direction of flow of air imposed by the vehicle air conditioning system. In consequence the rate of air movement and the direction thereof is generally not suitable for uniformly cooling the interior of a fairly large container having one or more shelves for supporting perishable foods such as sandwiches thereon.
In this respect, the cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being placed in a van to handle perishables in commercial quantities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mobile coolers which can be used commercially, In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.